Of Fighting and Family
by JACK NAIPER
Summary: Summary inside! Starts near the end of tekken 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Volcano's Hurt

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

(This Story will be in completely in Kazuya's POV)

This story starts during Tekken 2, only moments the final fight between kazuya and his father Heihachi. After a fight that looked like the gods themselves had come to earth to do battle, Heihachi won, and after realizing that kazuya was to powerful and dangerous to be kept alive, decided to throw him into a volcano. We all know that story, it was during a time when kazuya was still human, when there was still a chance to save his soul, but when he died from falling into the magma, after getting resurrected by G-Corporation, he chose evil completely and banished all good from his heart. Never again did he think of Jun and how close she came to saving him, never did he know he had a son, (until MANY years later at least) never did he ask the question "Did I make the right choices?" Yes we all know that story, but what if it didn't happened that way, what if 1 tiny thing got changed and kazuya didn't fall into the magma but onto a platform inside the volcano not to far from the top? What if he didn't die because of that 1 small thing and realized he still had a chance to set things right? Well that, is this story.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pain and heat. Those were the 2 things I felt at that moment and yet...they were separate. "Well, this must be hell" I thought to myself, slightly amused.

I opened my eyes to see my self lying face up on a platform about 20 feet from the top of the volcano where I fought my bastard of a father. Then all at once, a few things clicked, When we fought, my father defeated me and must have thrown me onto this thing to try and kill me! That was why I felt pain and heat and yet they were they were not the same thing! I felt pain from the wounds I received during the fight (but you can bet the old man is going to be limping for a while himself, HA!) and the heat was from the volcano that had strangely enough, left me unharmed. The next thing I thought of was Jun Kazama, a women I can safely say I love. I never though I would love another women in any way, shape, or forum after my mother died but apparently things change when you least expect it. She saw past all the evil and darkness and was able to get to a side of myself that I never showed to anyone, and yet I didn't mind much, if at all. I feel safe with her, and I feel for the first time, I have someone I can trust (aside from Lee, but ill never say that to his face).

Through out all of this happy thinking, I realized something rather cool, I could no longer feel devil inside of me! The entity must have thought I really was dead when I fell in here and vacated my body! I noticed I felt "different" somehow. I wasn't naturally angry right now, nor did I feel quite so dark. It was as if, when he left me, my other, better, emotions I had kept locked away sense childhood came rushing back (I was still no saint mind you, but I WAS able to freely acknowledge I was in love and not have my head hurt when I thought about it.) I even smiled just a bit. "Well I guess I should start climbing out and see what the damage is out there" I said to no one at all. The climb took less then 5 minuets and when I got out my father was no where to be found. In the distance I saw the shape of a women and some odd purple shape seemingly fighting. I ran over and took in a sight that made my mouth hang open in shock. Jun was fighting Devil, and she appeared to be winning! I watched for a few seconds and then BOOM! One quick, kick to the nuts (I cringed a bit at this. I would have to remember NEVER to piss her off!) and it was over. Devil levitated in the air and yelled "This isn't the end! I will find a host!" then flew off not noticing me. I ran over to Jun who turned around, saw me and screamed "Your alive!" she ran over and hugged me so hard I though my spine would break in two. I hugged her back and for the 1st time in a very long while, felt truly happy. "I cant believe what im seeing" she said with tears rolling down her beautiful face. "I thought you were dead" I smiled and said "I thought I was too, but apparently fate has other plans for us" She smiled and said that she wanted to tell me something that would make my day even better, she leaned in close and whispered in my ear "Im pregnant kazuya!" If I wasn't so manly and awesome, I would have fainted from shock. HOLY SHIT! I was going to be a FATHER! This was without a doubt one of the oddest and most wonderful days of my life, topping the day I tossed Heihachi off that cliff and claimed the Zaibatsu for my own! (But not by too much) Now I wondered what the best course of action to take was. I could run away with Jun and raise our kid together. I could go confront my father again even though I was in absolutely NO condition to fight another battle, or I could let Lee know what happened and get him to help us. I eventually decided to let my father know I was still kicking and _then_ leave with jun to start our little family.

After telling jun to wait outside, I marched right into the main building. (The looks on peoples faces were _**priceless**_! There are nights I still fall asleep laughing) After smiling and even waving nicely at the secretary just to really fuck with everyone, I went inside the main elevator and pressed the button to go to the very top floor, my office. (Well my old office actually, my father DID win fairly so he does get the company back but at the moment, that didn't bother me) I calmly walked in to see my father reading the paper, as well as blocking his view of me, like the past 2 years never happened. I walked up very casually and said with a smirk 'So, hows life back on top old man?" He very slowly put the paper down and stared at me like I was god himself! "Your Alive?" he screamed. (I REALLY hoped he wasn't pregnant too.) He started telling out curses that I never never heard before, he cursed every god I knew about and some I didn't. After all that was over, still in a rage and without meaning too, he said something that would change my life all over again...today. "I cant trust myself to just kill you! Maybe I should just lock you up under Hon-Maru with your grandfather Jinpachi!" I stopped like I was shot! Had never heard how my grandfather died, just that something happened, my father always refused to talk about it. Now I find out he isn't even dead! The look on his face told said that he fucked up BIG! In shock I ran out of the building wanting to throw up and go insane.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A meaningful visit/Hon-Maru bound

Running out of my former company thinking 1000 miles an hour, I knew that at the moment, the only thing that could calm me down/Not go back in there and lobotomize my bastard of a father on the spot was to visit a place that calmed me even when devil had taken full control back in the day. My mothers grave. I gave Jun a simple order when I got in the car, looking and feeling as if I was catatonic, "Drive" was all I said to her. Jun knowing me so well and having a bit of a 6th sense about anything having to do with me (Before we had sex she just simply _knew_ what color, brand, and material my boxers were made of...I slept with 1 eye open that night) , immediately knew where I wanted to go. I was quiet the whole ride there simply thinking: Things could have been so different. What if I DID die when my father tossed me into that volcano? Still, it is pointless to dwell on things that did not come to pass, I must move forward.

My mother Kazumi Mishima was everything my father was not. She was kind, patient, loving, and had hair. Her, Jun, and my Grandfather are tied for the most important person in my life, all for different reasons. Her grave was on top of a large hill that was looked over by a massive blossom tree. Only the best for her. We got out of the car and I took Jun's hand, I told her "You are about to meet my mother, you are walking onto a sacred place that I allow few others on to, it is one of the very few things my father and I agree on: We couldn't have picked a better place" We walked up the hill and I stopped in front of the grave and made the introductions, "Mother, this is Jun Kazama the women who saved me from myself and perhaps eternal damnation. I looked up at her, "Jun this is my mother, one of the few rays on kindness I have had in my file up until now, things are finally looking up" With that I turned to the grave and explained everything that had happen since the last time I visited her, which was about 4 years ago (I mentally kicked myself for that, it could have been much more frequently) and went into detail about it all. My cliff fall, the volcano, meeting Jun, my mistake with "Devil" and everything else I could think of. I was never a man for tears but on the inside I felt very emotional about all of this. We spent about 5 minuets more up there, just being in her presence was good. After that was done, we walked back to the car and I fealt like for the 1st time in over 10 years, that I could potentially be a better person and a good father to my son. It was while I was thinking about family that something dawned on me. "OH SHIT!" I yelled. "LEE!" Jun turned to me with a rather "where did that come from" look and asked "what about lee?" I looked at her in surprise and said "What about lee? I didn't let him know what happened! Do you have any idea how this is going to fuck with his head? He saw me get thrown into the volcano and was freaking out. He's going to think im the living dead! Lee wasn't around when I was thrown off the cliff. Hes not used to this sort of thing! How am I going to tell him without him pissing himself?" This was really stressing me out. However I remembered that I had something of more importance to do now. We had to get to Hon-Maru, it was time for a reunion. I would free jinpachi if I had to rip down the building brick by brick!

Hon-Maru was a large tower like building with obvious Japanese style infused into it. It was like one chunk stacked on top of the other with each rising part getting smaller and smaller. When I got there I remembered my father saying "Basement" so that was where I ran too. Despite not being there sense the day of the cliff incident (which strangely enough, the day after, was when my father told me my grandfather died, im guessing it was all planned) I still knew the building like the back of my hand. When I got to the basement door I was it was locked with an iron seal over it about 3 inches thick. I quickly did the math in my head and realized my grandfather must have been down here for at least 15 years! If I was correct, he would be around 80 at this point. The only thing separating me from him was this door. I charged up an Electric Wind God-fist and blasted it down like to was nothing. Inside was a sight I would never forget for as long as I lived. In the middle of the room was an old Japanese man with tan skin and snow white hair. He was bald like my father but his mustache was much larger, almost comical in appearance but somehow he pulled it off. I was amazed to find that his muscles had not atrophied much at all during his stay down here and somehow he still looked like a powerful figure. Jun was too shocked to say anything as I ran across the room to see if this was true. When I got to him, he turned to look at me and his face was one of pure shock. We just looked at each other for about 30 seconds before he reached out a hand a stroked my face "It can't be" he said with hope betraying his voice. "I was sure I would never see you again. Look at my grandson all grown up and looking like a man" At that moment I lost it and we enveloped each-other in a bone crushing hug that I never wanted to end. As I said before, I am not a man for tears but I must admit a few fell that day and I don't care. At this point Jun was crying too, she couldn't believe this was happening ether. After we regained control of our emotions my grandfather looked at me and asked "What has happened in all this time? Your father would come and update me from time to time telling me what was going on with the company but he never mentioned you, and I didn't dare ask" I then preceded to tell him EVERYTHING that had happened sense the last time we saw each-other, from me and the cliff, to this present moment in time. After I was done I expected him to be disappointed with my choices and sad about me giving into evil but this was not the case. "You were put through more at your age then most men see in there lifetime. You were put in a position where you could not possibly say no, and then this "Devil" took control of your mind and made you into something you had no choice but to become. You have made immense progress and had a monumental amount of success in your 2 years running the company. While I am sad that such tragedy befell you, I could not be more proud of the man you now are, well done my boy!" I could not possibly try to describe how I felt at this moment so I wont try to do so, however what I will tell you is that I made the introductions between Jun and my grandfather even though Jun was still in a bit of shock from the whole thing. Jinpachi roared with laughter and told me "Glad to see you found yourself someone special my boy, this one will shape all of our destines in ways that will be most interesting to see!" We walked outside and for the 1st time in over a decade, grandpa took a breath of fresh air. "I never thought I would get out of that damn place! Now that were all together again, what is your plan kazuya?" he asked me while walking around and getting a feel for nature once more. I told him about how he was going to be a great-grandfather and how we would need someone to teach my son how to fight. He did a back-flip, a _literal_ fucking back-flip! "HAHAAHAAHAH, this day could not get any better unless my son suddenly drops by to tell me he has givin up his plans for world conquest! HAHAH I hope you scared him good when you climbed out of that volcano my boy, I only wish I was there to see his face!" It was great to see that grandpa hadn't changed at all. While most would want to kill there son if they did something like that, my grandfather was just happy to be out and free for the 1st time in over a decade. I could only wish we could all raise my son to be the type of person who revenge doesn't control.

I walked over to jinpachi who gave me the look, that said "I know something is on your mind, so spill it" I asked him what he thought I should do now that my father has the Zaibatsu back and pretty much new for a fact I would come here to free him. "Let my son have the company!" he scoffed. "Im just happy to be here with my family, which is about to get bigger. I never thought I would live to see my great-grandchild, I am once again a truly happy man my boy. Let your father come looking for us here, he will find nothing when he gets here as we will be long gone. Im almost positive he does not know where Jun lives!" He always knew what he was talking about somehow. That day I knew I couldn't be as great a man as was. I could never pull off a walrus mustache.

A dark purple figure with red eyes and wings was at the moment flying over a certain part of central America looking for a temple that supposedly was the home/prison of a fighting god. In his time on this planet (which spanned countless eons) he was know by many names, The Fallen One, Lucifer, Beelzebub, The Father of Lies, and most recently just "Devil" or "Akuma" He had met many strange beings in his time and knew of the legend of this "Ogre" and how no man could conquer him because of his fighting prowess. So feared was this being that hundreds of years ago, Mayan priests banned together to trap him in this temple, for if they did not his power threatened to consume the world of darkness. Just the kind of creature he was looking for! After he lost to Jun Kazama he flew here,not knowing kazuya was still alive, only after he got more then halfway there did he sense kazuya was still among the living. "Damn you kazuya, you cheat death twice and now want to cheat a demon? Rather well done asshole, I almost respect you." he thought to himself. He needed a new host to live off of, and a fighting god sounded perfect! As he landed, he noticed that the temple was giving off immense spiritual energy that made even him do a double take. He had defiantly found the right place. He flew into the temple, running threw walls like they were wet paper until he found the chamber that no man had seen for 1000 years. Chained there was a creature that could only be described as "Not of this earth" Devil knew now was his best bet, his ghostly forum flew into the body of this "God" and began be absorbed into him. "Relax, don't try to fight me, I am here to give you even more power then you already have. With my added ability's in your mind, we will truly be unstoppable. I will give you power that will make the earth itself tremble in terror, and all I ask is that when the time comes, you help me kill a man named Kazuya Mishima and his family, do we have a deal?" Devil waited for a few seconds before a large, deep voice said "ACCEPTED!" Devil was a bit taken aback by its shear power! And Ogre was still asleep! He had to remind himself to NOT make this thing mad, Kazuya was one thing but this creature was on a whole other plane of existence.

Very soon kazuya, you will know a world of suffering like no other.


End file.
